


Late Night Paperwork

by DaisyCloud



Series: 100 Way To Love [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Multi, Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud
Summary: Aaron was frustrated by his paperwork, but he is always willing to put it away for his boys.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Jack Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: 100 Way To Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Late Night Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 62, "It can wait until tomorrow." From this list, https://blondetins.tumblr.com/post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you

**Late Night Paperwork**

Aaron had been working on paperwork for far longer than he wanted to. He thought it would have been quick to finnish, despite the fact that it was paperwork for three different cases. He had actually finished most of it on the jet.

"Daddy!" Aaron heard. Turning his head to see Jack running into the room. "There you are!"

"Hey, buddy," he said, pushing the chair back a bit. His eyes filtered over to the clock in the corner. Nine forty five. "What are you still doing up?"

"Spencer said I could have a story, but I wanted you to tell it," Jack said. He wiggled his way on Aaron's lap.

There was a creek at the door. The figure peeking in through mouthed the words, 'Sorry.' Aaron waved him over. "Come over here, Spence," he said.

Spencer moved, wrapping his arms around Aaron from behind. "Sorry," he mumbled gently into his neck. "He wanted his dad to say goodnight."

"Sorry, Jack," he said. "I guess I got a bit caught up in all this." He waved his hand at the pile of paperwork sitting in front of him.

"But you can still read a story before bed, can't you Aaron?" Spencer placed a few open mouth kisses on his neck. He pulled up, resting his head on top of Aaron's.

"Please, daddy?" Jack whined.

"It can wait until tomorrow." Aaron said.

"Really?" Jack asked at the same time that Spencer said, "Good, 'cause this little one needs to go to bed."

"Well then," he scooped Jack up, letting him squeal, "let's go get that bedtime story before this little monkey stays up all night."

The three of them made it to Jack's room. Spencer was hovering between the doorway and the bed not really sure if he should join them before Jack waved him over. He curled up on the end of the bed, contributing to the story when needed. When Jack finally nodded off, the two adults snuck quitely out of the rooms.

Aaron moved to their bedroom, starting to go about his nightly routine. "You know I'm not going to berate you if you want to continue your paperwork, right?" Spencer asked. His eyes filtered over Aaron's movements.

"Like I said, it can wait until tomorrow." A smile filled Spencer's face. Aaron moved to the bed. "Besides, I'd rather spend quality time with you and Jack over paperwork that isn't due for another day."

Spencer climbed into bed with him, resting his head on Aaron's shoulder. "Okay, just know you're my pillow now." He gave a little sigh, opening up his book, continuing for where he left off as Aaron read over his shoulder.


End file.
